


Bubble Bath #12

by SummerStormFlower



Series: Bathtub Talks [12]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Character, Brotherly advice, Crushes, F/F, Gay Character, Gen, Sexuality Crisis, Sibling Advice, Sibling Love, Siblings, Webby’s got a crush, guess who it is, talks about sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Webby discovers her bisexuality........ and freaks out about it.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Series: Bathtub Talks [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873114
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Bubble Bath #12

**Author's Note:**

> I will be going back to #11 to write one more chapter, but for now I wanted to write this.
> 
> I was trying to figure out the timeline for these, but I just gave up. So yeah.

Louie wasn’t sure why he even tried to take naps anymore. He only got to sleep for, like, two minutes before someone inevitably woke him up. 

This time, it was Webby. Throwing the door open with a giant bang and yelling at the top of her lungs. 

“GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

Louie was awake instantly, falling off the sofa with a startled yelp.

“Louie, where’s everyone?” Webby demanded. 

Louie stood up with a groan. “Dew’s picking up groceries. And Hugh took Vanessa and Andy on a picnic.”

“Oh,” Webby said, deflating a little. Then she seemed to quickly pick herself back up. “Well, you’re still here. Meet me in the tub!” she cried, halfway down the hall already. 

Louie blinked tiredly. He groaned, dragging his feet after her. 

“Can’t we ever sit and talk on the couch like normal people?!”

_______________________________

Once they’re situated comfortably enough in the tub—Webby had filled it with water, something none of them had done since Huey forbad it. (“It’s okay, we won’t make a mess,” she had said, while pouring in way too much bubble bath. Louie supposed it was alright, since just two ducks were less likely to make it overflow than four).

“Okay, Webs. What’s going on?” Louie asked, relaxing into the warm water, shoving ginormous bubbles away. Yeah, definitely too much bubble bath. 

And now there was glitter all over the wall, as well as his hands. How the heck did that happen every. Single. Time?

Louie couldn’t see Webby through the mountain of bubbles between them, but he could tell she was nervous by how long it took her to answer him. 

“I have a crush,” she finally said. 

Louie laid his arm on the edge, resting his cheek in his palm. He quickly sat up when he remembered his glittery hands. Crap, there’d be glitter all over him when they got out. That stuff took days to get rid of. (And Huey would not be pleased at all when he’d have to clean the wall).

“You called a tub emergency just to tell me that?” Louie questioned incredulously. 

“...It’s a girl,” Webby added.

Louie shoved more bubbles away from his head. “Okay. Again, what’s the emergency?” he asked a second time. 

He jumped when Webby shouted. 

“I don’t know what that means!”

“Okay!” Louie shouted back. He lowered his voice. “Calm down.” He waited a beat to make sure Webby really did that. Then he continued, “First of all, who is it?”

“The new girl in town,” his sister responded, “Her name’s Lena Sabrewing.”

“Oh her?” Louie remembered her from one of his classes. He was pretty sure she asked him for a pencil. 

“She wears a leather jacket, Louie. A leather jacket!” Webby exclaimed. 

“Yeah, she’s pretty.” He might’ve been gay, but he wasn’t blind to feminine beauty. 

“She’s GORGEOUS!!! Her eyes are like diamonds! And her voice is like silk!”

“...Okay then.”

Webby sighed. “I don’t know what to do.”

Louie finally managed to move enough bubbles aside to see her face. 

“This is where I come in,” he said, smirking playfully. 

Webby met his gaze. “What does this mean for me, Lou?” she asked seriously. 

“Relax,” Louie told her, watching her until he saw her shoulders loosen. “Is this the first girl you’ve ever had a crush on?”

“Yes.” Webby frowned. “I think so...”

Louie crossed his arms over his chest. “Has this changed how you feel about guys?”

Webby shook her head firmly. “No. I still like guys.”

“How do you feel about girls?”

“...I like them too.”

Louie smiled. “Congratulations.”

This, however, made Webby even more confused. 

“On what?”

“You’ve figured it out.”

Webby squinted at him. “Figured what out?”

Webs,” Louie said fondly, “you’re bisexual.”

Webby gawked. “What?! How?! I wasn’t before! Was I? Wait, WAS I?! AND I DIDN’T REALIZE IT ALL THIS TIME?!?!”

Louie scratched the inside of his ear. He was certain that one day Webby would make him deaf.

“Maybe,” he said with a shrug, “Sexuality is a mystery, sis. Everybody expresses it differently. And sometimes people figure stuff out later in life.”

Webby looked down. “I like Lena... A lot.”

Louie gave her a smile and nudged her with his foot. “You should ask her out.”

“...Will you help me?”

“Do I have a choice?”

Webby raised her eyebrow at him. 

“Of course I will, dummy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Louie and Lena are probably fresh out of high school, whereas Webby’s maybe a year or two younger than them.   
> Huey’s kid a little baby~  
> I don’t know, timelines are dumb.
> 
> Webby is me when I figured out I was bi. I had an inkling that I wasn’t straight when I was twelve, but it took me until I was seventeen to truly know for sure. I’m out to both of my parents and they’re supportive. :)


End file.
